Nuestro Amor a toda prueba
by ludyuchiha
Summary: ¡Sakura estaba convencida de que Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido de su vida para siempre, pero ahora regresaba! Sólo que el pasado nada significaba para él. Ni siquiera parecía reconocerla.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** es de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

* * *

La Historia Original es de **Barbara McMahon** de la novela **"Amor a toda prueba**."les recomiendo leer su novelas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un **SASUSAKU**

* * *

Si Alguien ya ha hecho un **Fanfic **de la historia déjenmelo saber porfi soy nueva pero tampoco quiero cometer plagio y si quieren me pueden ayudar tomo en cuenta sus opiniones para asi complacerlos .. sin mas mi saludos y los invito a leer el cap :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

«Nunca pensé que volvería a verte…

Sakura miraba petrificada al hombre que estaba siendo presentado al grupo; ella había pensado que había desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar lenta y pesadamente. La sangre retumbaba en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar cualquier otro sonido en el salón. Apenas podía fijar la mirada y deseó con desesperación no desmayarse.

¡Diez años! Tristes e interminables años de soledad desde la última vez que lo vio.

Una ligera mirada al pequeño grupo le reveló que no había expresado sus pensamientos, pues nadie le prestaba atención… todo interés estaba centrado en el recién llegado.

Tsunade Senju, la presidenta de la compañía, hacía las presentaciones y pronto llegaron hasta mí. Llene mis pulmones de aire tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, procurando parecer indiferente y fría.

—Y aquí tenemos a Saku Haruno… digo Sakura Haruno, nuestra jefa de relaciones —Tsunade sonrió al dirigirse a mi

—. Saku, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha.

El recién llegado me saludó con un informal apretón de manos. La mano masculina resultó cálida y sus dedos firmes y decididos. El contacto de nuestras pieles me sacudió. Él no dio muestras de haber sentido lo mismo.

Me sentí desconcertada. Al verlo tan de cerca y no me cupo la menor duda de que se trataba de él, pero parecía no reconocerme. Me saludó como si nunca me hubiese visto.

Se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo, alto y bien vestido; llevaba el pelo un poco más corto con unos pequeños fleques que cuando lo conoció, pero su color seguía siendo negro oscuro con reflejos azulados.

—Encantado de conocerte —él dibujó una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

Esos labios una vez la hicieron derretirse con sus caricias; esos labios habían jugado con ella, la amaron y la arrastraron salvajemente a la pasión. Ahora, esos mismos labios pronunciaban con formalidad frases hechas de presentación.

— ¿Qué tal? —respondió, sin poder creer aún lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Dónde habría estado todos esos años?

Los hombres y Tsunade se retiraron y ella, incapaz de otra cosa, los siguió con la mirada. ¿Estaba pasando todo eso? No dio señales de reconocerla. ¿Habían pasado tantos años para que ni siquiera la hubiese identificado?

Él tuvo tiempo de sobra para estudiar sus facciones al entrar en el salón. ¿Había experimentado el mismo shock que ella al encontrarse con alguien que le recordaba un remoto pasado? ¿Preferiría esperar a que estuviesen solos para abrirse? ¿Le explicaría entonces lo que hizo todos esos años y preguntaría a su vez qué había sido de su vida?

—Tomemos asiento y empecemos —Tsunade se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa e indicó a Sasuke que hiciese lo mismo a la derecha.

Tome asiento enfrente, pero a varias sillas de distancia de Sasuke. Los demás miembros del comité se acomodaron sin apartar la mirada de su jefa.

—Estamos aquí para discutir la estrategia a seguir para el nuevo proyecto. Es particularmente oportuno ahora que Sasuke se une a nosotros.

_ Como ustedes saben, Sasuke se encargará del trabajo de Sasori; por lo tanto, los próximos días cada uno de ustedes se reunirá con él para ponerlo al tanto de la situación de sus departamentos. En este momento, concentraremos nuestras energías en el proyecto Raíz Konoha.

Al iniciar su introducción al citado proyecto, sugirió repasar la filosofía de la compañía, subrayando la estrategia a seguir, y los motivos a alcanzar sus metas.

Me costó trabajo concentrarse en lo que Tsunade decía. Había escuchado lo mismo muchas veces, pero lo más importante era que no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Cómo se produjo su unión a la Corporación Senju? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estuvo esos últimos diez años? ¿Habría pensado también que no volvería a verla?

Por un instante baje la guardia, pero de inmediato discipline mi mente.

No pensaría en el pasado ahora; tendría que poner atención cuando Tsunade se enfrascara de lleno en el proyecto.

Otra mirada fugaz a Sasuke me confirmó que era real. Él, obviamente, había sido contratado para realizar la función más importante en la compañía Senju, en colaboración con Tsunade.

Se rumoreaba que Sasori había sido preparado para el puesto clave; ¿significaba eso que Sasuke encajaría en ese puesto?

Los años lo habían tratado bien, pues había madurado y seguía siendo endemoniadamente guapo.

Llevaba con estilo y naturalidad un elegantísimo traje… a él siempre le habían gustado las cosas de calidad. La licenciatura en la Universidad de Tokio resultó ser el primer escalón hacia una carrera de éxito, llenándolo de prestigio y brindándole una posición económica que le permitía adquirir artículos de la más alta calidad.

«Siempre compro lo mejor», solía decir. Estaba en su mejor momento, parecía tan seguro, dinámico, y proyectaba una imagen de autoridad, poder y responsabilidad.

Se me encogió el estómago al admitir eso. Estaba muy contenta en la compañía Senju. Le había dedicado muchos años de mi vida trabajando arduamente y contribuyendo a su expansión, pero la llegada de Sasuke cambiaría todo.

Alteraría el ritmo de trabajo de la empresa. ¿Acaso Sasuke veía a la Corporación Senju como una compañía donde podría crecer tanto como él quisiese, o la estaría usando como un escalón más para lograr sus propias ambiciones?

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y buscó entre los papeles que tenía delante. tuve que dejar de pensar en Sasuke y concentrarme en el trabajo.

—Pasemos al nuevo proyecto. Industrias Shinobi es amenazada con pasar a formar parte de Akasuki Forest Products.

La oferta es capitalizar las series de retrasos que las Industrias Shinobi han experimentado en los últimos trimestres debido a los cambios en la legislación referente a la recuperación de los bosques.

Pedí a Naruto que hiciera el análisis financiero.

Al escuchar lo anterior, abrí la carpeta que tenía delante y saque un informe financiero. Naruto era claro y sucinto; el análisis estaba hecho a la perfección y mostraba los puntos débiles de Shinobi, la forma en que la fusión de la compañía afectaría a los socios y el impacto fiscal en el mercado.

Si era posible, a la larga sería más provechoso evitar la fusión, pero los socios sólo estaban interesados en ganancias a corto plazo.

En eso consistía el negocio de Corporación Senju, en proporcionar asistencia experta a las empresas en peligro de quiebra, ayudar a los directores de compañías a defenderse de los socios cuya única motivación eran los beneficios rápidos y fáciles sin importarles la estabilización de la compañía.

Llevaba ocho años en la corporación Senju. Empecé como ayudante pero, siempre deseosa de superarme, de aprender todo, trabaje duro hasta convertirme en una triunfadora. No fue fácil, pero valió la pena.

Ahora era la directora de relaciones públicas. Su grupo se encargaba de la relación interna de la compañía en peligro, ya fuera entre directivos, socios o empleados.

Una vez que la Corporación Senju se ocupaba del caso, toda la comunicación interna de la compañía en cuestión era revisada por mi y mi departamento.

Mi trabajo consistía en presentar a la compañía en peligro sobre las mejores bases, evitar el descrédito y restaurar la confianza entre los empleados.

Me gustaba lo que hacía; amaba mi trabajo. Había encontrado el puesto ideal para desarrollar mi talento y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas…

Ahora Sasuke Uchiha se unía a la corporación como vicepresidente. Tendrían una relación directa y constante al trabajar juntos. ¿Lo soportaría? Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ¿podrían sobrellevar una relación así?

Como vicepresidente de planificación, Sasuke estudiaría en detalle, todos y cada uno de los proyectos, establecería el plan de ataque para cada cliente y coordinaría las diferentes funciones para asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto.

Siendo nuevo en la empresa, aunque no en la profesión, necesitaría el apoyo incondicional de cada departamento y tiempo extra para revisar los planes de acción anteriores.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó Naruto con sonrisa aparentemente tímida. Miró a su alrededor y quedó complacido.

Clave la mirada en la libreta de trabajo. Había dejado que mi mente volviera a divagar y me había perdido gran parte de la exposición de Naruto.

Tenía que evitar su mirada; no podía permitirse el lujo de dar un paso en falso. El informe que tenía en sus manos era claro y me prometí leerlo con calma para estar al corriente. Si no comprendía algo, se lo preguntaría después.

Debía concentrarme; una auténtica profesional no permitiría que cosas sin importancia la distrajeran. ¡Pero aquello no se trataba de algo sin importancia!, clamó una voz interior.

—Neji, ¿qué hay acerca de la propuesta? —preguntó Tsunade al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke.

Observe de reojo una vez más a Sasuke y me sorprendió descubrir que me miraba con expresión desconcertada.

Él tenía la costumbre de mirar fijamente a las personas, de prestarles toda su atención.

Ruborizada, desvié los ojos hacia Neji. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha sentado a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Debía prestar atención, ignorar a Sasuke y recordar que estaba allí para trabajar.

El resto de la reunión resultó confusa para mí. Repetía cada una de las palabras en mi mente para poder comprender lo que los demás decían.

No debía permitir que mis pensamientos divagaran. Tome notas pensando en la forma de hacer público lo que querían para Industrias Shinobi: cartas a los socios, a vencedores, clientes y empleados.

Algunas serían redactadas en lenguaje administrativo y otras en forma personalizada, según las circunstancias.

De vez en cuando, mis ojos se clavaban en Sasuke. Demasiado frecuentemente para que él no lo notara.

Entonces, incómoda, desviaba la vista con rapidez. Sin embargo, quería seguir mirándolo, descubrir los cambios que sufrió en esos años, si aún me parecía atractivo y si su presencia seguía ejerciendo la misma magia en mí.

—Entonces —dijo Tsunade, observando al pequeño grupo.

—, los próximos días Sasuke se entrevistará con cada uno de ustedes. Volveremos a reunirnos la semana próxima a la misma hora para comentar nuestros progresos.

En este caso en especial, deberemos movernos con rapidez. Ahora, ¿qué sucede con el caso Kurama?

Sobre este tema y para terminar El resto de la reunión cada director dio un informe del área a su cargo haciendo hincapié en los avances de sus trabajos.

Regrese exhausta a mi despacho debido al _shock_ de haber vuelto a ver Sasuke y al esfuerzo por ignorarlo cuando cada uno de mis nervios permanecía pendiente de él.

Le temblaban las manos y sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Debía controlarse antes de entrevistarse a solas con él.

Faltaba media hora para que terminara la jornada laboral; sin embargo, mi secretaria ya se había marchado.

Aprovecharía el tiempo para revisar el resto de la correspondencia y dictar una nota para Hinata. Era necesario que me ocupara en algo… al regresar a casa tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba empezando a revisar la correspondencia cuando el encuentro que tanto temía y esperaba se hizo realidad.

—Saku, ¿verdad? —Sasuke se asomó a su puerta sonriéndole amistosamente.

Levante la cabeza; el rubor inundó miss mejillas y mi pulso se aceleró. Era muy alto… siempre lo fue, pero había mejorado desde aquellos días en que lo conoció, aunque seguía conservando su figura esbelta, piernas largas y hombros anchos y musculosos.

Su rostro era más maduro y tenía una ligera cicatriz. Sus ojos tenían una mirada cálida con sus bellos ojos ónix. Su cabello era de color negro, sedoso y brillante. ¡Dios, qué buen aspecto tenía!

—Sí —sabía perfectamente quién era; ¿a qué quería jugar?

—Como Tsunade dijo, necesitamos hablar para ponerme al día.

Moví la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no aquí ni en este momento.

—Ya se ha hecho tarde. ¿Qué tal si te invito a tomar una copa y me pones al corriente?

— ¿Ponerte al corriente? —preguntó desconcertada. ¿Acaso querría que le contara lo que había sido de ella en esos diez años?

—Quiero que me expliques de una manera general tus planes para la campaña de comunicación, lo que haya funcionado en el pasado y lo que piensas del presente.

Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tranquilo, sin actitudes misteriosas, con el expediente de la Corporación Shinobi en la mano.

¡Hablaba de negocios!

—Esta noche tengo un compromiso —respondí serena, preguntándome cuándo pensaría hablar del pasado. Esperaba que él lo hiciera primero; después de todo, fue Sasuke quien se había alejado.

— ¿No puedes cancelarlo? Dijo.

Negué con la cabeza. No lo habría hecho, aunque hubiese tenido un compromiso. En el pasado, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de hacerlo feliz. Pero ya no.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. ¿Cómo está tu agenda para mañana?

Consulte mi calendario y respondí severa.

—Estaré libre de las nueve y media hasta el mediodía. Por mí, estará bien a cualquier hora.

—Te veré a las nueve y media —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

—. ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? —le preguntó.

—De haberte conocido antes, estoy segura de que te recordaría —respondió volviendo a sumirse entre los papeles de su escritorio.

—No sé; hay algo confuso en mi mente… Oh, bueno, ya lo recordaré. Buenas tardes, Sakura.

Levante los ojos al notar que se iba. «Ya lo recordaré».

Ocupó mis pensamientos durante todos esos años, y aun ahora la perseguía en sueños… ¡y ni siquiera podía recordarla!

¿Su relación había significado tan poco para él que no recordaba ni su cara?

¿Es que ella cambió tanto en esos años, que Sasuke olvidó hasta de su nombre

Fue él quien la llamó Saku por primera vez. Toda su vida fue Sakura hasta que Sasuke acortó su nombre. Y, conservó el Saku con la esperanza de hacerlo regresar.

Estúpida superstición. Y si hubiese regresado, ¿qué habría hecho?

Me levante temblorosa y cogió mi bolso. No podía más, terminaría la correspondencia por la mañana. Deseaba refugiarme en la seguridad de mi casa.

Conducía a través del pesado tráfico de Tokio y mis nervios se tranquilizaron con el golpe de las gotas de una llovizna imprevista.

Era una de sus maneras de Tranquilizarse Favoritas, y las luces de Tokio se reflejaban en las gotas agua se veía tan Hermoso, hasta que Reaccione cuando llegue a recoger a mi hija.

La niñera de Misuky me saludó al verme entrar mientras un pequeño bólido de energía corría a abrazarla. la apreté sólo un momento.

No podía permitir que la niña se diera cuenta… Misuky era demasiado lista y detectaría de inmediato que algo andaba mal al verla actuar de distinta forma.

—Hola, mami, has llegado muy pronto. Estaré lista en un segundo. He tenido un día estupendo en el colegio y la señora Shizune y yo hemos hecho galletas —volvió a abrazarme y atravesó el salón para recoger sus libros.

—¿Cómo te va, Sakura? ¿Tendrá vacaciones pronto? —le pregunto Shizune mientras esperaban que Misuky terminara de recoger sus cosas.

—Las estoy planeando para Navidad. Tenemos un nuevo proyecto, pero espero que no interfiera.

¿Lista, cariño? Le pregunte a mi hija

Observe a mi hija buscando algún parecido con su padre. Misuky tenía el pelo Negro de Sasuke, lo mismo que la barbilla cuadrada y su misma personalidad.

Quería mucho a mi hija, pero trataba de no pensar en su padre cada vez que la miraba. Sin embargo, esa noche un agudo dolor se clavó en mi corazón.

Se despidieron de la niñera y recorrieron en el vehículo la corta distancia que las separaba de su apartamento.

Orgullosa de mi hogar, aparque el coche. Apenas había comprado la casa el año pasado, al ser ascendida a directora. Era perfecta para mi hija y para mí, pues tenía dos dormitorios con baño, un salón de estar bastante amplio, comedor y cocina equipada con todo lo necesario. Para mi representaba un auténtico triunfo.

Mi hogar era mi refugio. Me relacionaba muy poco con mis compañeros de trabajo, mantenía mi vida personal separada de la profesional. No hablaba mucho de mi hija y jamás lo hacía de su pasado.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó Misuky , al entrar en la cocina decorada en azul y blanco.

—_Spaghetti_, ¿está bien? —sonreí; conocía la respuesta.

—Súper, ¿y pan de ajo también?

—Sí. Guarda tus libros, lávate las manos y podrás preparar el pan. Me cambiaré de ropa y enseguida preparo el _spaghetti_.

Cene tranquilamente, charlando con Misuky de su día y escuchando con cariño cuando le describió las travesuras de ella y sus amigas.

Ayudó a la niña a hacer los deberes. Sabía que tan pronto como se quedara sola, cuando Misuky estuviese en la cama, los recuerdos regresarían.

Finalmente la pequeña se quedó dormida y el apartamento en silencio.

—¿Por dónde debía empezar? ¿Por aquel día soleado en que se conocieron, por las felices e interminables horas que pasaron juntos… por el último día que lo vio… o por los años sombríos que siguieron?

No deseaba recordar nada de eso. Los días felices pasaron, y los oscuros la llenaban de tristeza y melancolía al recordar el amor perdido.

Debía pensar en los años malos para evitar que le volviera a suceder. Ya no era una ingenua, ya no creía en nada. No volvería a tomar en serio las falsas promesas de un amor eterno; seguiría sola por la vida.

No Le había reconfortado pensar que a Sasuke no le importó su relación.

No esperó verlo ese día; de hecho, no esperó volver a verlo jamás. Sabía que Tsunade había entrevistado a alguien que ocuparía el lugar de Sasori, mientras ella estaba fuera de la ciudad, debido a aquella reunión en Beijing relacionada con el asunto Kurama.

Se fue precisamente la semana que el candidato visitó las oficinas para conocer a los jefes de departamento.

¿Qué hacía Sasuke en la compañía Senju? Ella pensó que había ido a Hong Kong en busca de fortuna y buena posición. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en Tokio… y en la Corporación Senju.

¿A qué se dedicó esos diez años? ¿Había permanecido en Tokio todo ese tiempo? ¿Pensaría en ella alguna vez?

Y ella, ¿cómo pudo casarse con un hombre que simplemente una mañana se alejó de su vida?

¿Cómo pudo amar a un tipo que no se preocupó por ella, que se marchó sin decir siquiera adiós? Todo había terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, ¿podría ella trabajar a su lado, ser cordial y respetuosa, mientras recordaba con odio lo que él le hizo?

¡Dios mío!, él fue su marido y ahora simplemente le preguntaba si se habían conocido en alguna parte.

Un agudo dolor me atravesó el corazón. Diez años antes lo amó intensamente. Deseó no haber vuelto a verlo. Todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Espero les haiga gustado el cap pronto subire el el proximo mientra mas Review mas rapido y con respecto a mi Primer fic **Mi Amado Profesor de TeaTro **ya prontito lo actualizo jejjeje lo tenia olvidado ... saludoss espero dejen algun review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** es de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

* * *

La Historia Original es de **Barbara McMahon** de la novela **"Amor a toda prueba**."les recomiendo leer su novelas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un **SASUSAKU**

* * *

Si Alguien ya ha hecho un **Fanfic **de la historia déjenmelo saber porfi soy nueva pero tampoco quiero cometer plagio y si quieren me pueden ayudar tomo en cuenta sus opiniones para asi complacerlos .. sin mas mi saludos y los invito a leer el cap :D

* * *

**Capítulo2**

* * *

Pase la noche en vela recordando el pasado, intentando descubrir qué había hecho mal para que las cosas resultaran tan diferentes a como las esperaba.

Tantas veces había pensado en lo mismo, con los mismos resultados: no comprendía por qué Sasuke me abandonó. Esta actitud parecía tan alejada de mi manera de ser.

Sí, lo conocía de hacía poco tiempo cuando nos casamos, pero… ¿acaso no supo intuir su verdadero carácter?

Nos conocimos en el otoño y después de un romance fugaz nos casamos en secreto esa Navidad.

Él me abandonó en abril. A veces me parecía como un sueño. Excepto por la decepción amorosa que experimente…y por Misuky

Me vestí con esmero a la mañana siguiente. Me recogi el pelo en una trenza y me maquilló ligeramente.

Era la imagen perfecta de una mujer de negocios brillante y segura. Me encantaba ese traje gris oscuro y la blusa de seda blanca Me daba ese toque de femineidad que deseaba.

Sabía que ese traje imponía y en esos momentos, necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa que me proporcionara seguridad.

Debía aprender a mirar a Sasuke con indiferencia o, en su defecto, conseguir otro trabajo, y esa idea no me gustaba; había trabajado tanto para llegar a donde estaba.

Seguramente, después de tanto tiempo, aprendería a tratar a Sasuke como a cualquier otro compañero.

El hombre que creí que era ya no existía, quizá nunca existió.

Después de algunos meses de jugar a las casitas con aquella ingenua estudiante de Tokio, huyó. Evadió las responsabilidades familiares con la misma facilidad que una víbora cambia de piel. «Resulta una comparación ideal», pensé de manera mordaz.

Deje a Misuky en el colegio y llegue al trabajo unos minutos más temprano que de costumbre. Al pasar por el antiguo despacho de Sasori, ahora de Sasuke, sentí tristeza.

Sasori fue tan bueno con ella que lo echaba de menos terriblemente.

Él y Tayuya habían estado planeando retirarse al sureste del país, para poder disfrutar el clima cálido. El infarto que sufrió fue terrible y mortal. ¡Lo añoraba tanto!

Y Ahora para colmo, ahora tendría que convivir con Sasuke Uchiha. Pero, ¿qué hubiese podido aconsejarle Sasori al respecto?

—Buenos días, Saku—Sasuke Me saludó a mis espaldas, pero reconocí la voz enseguida.

Tenía un tono profundo, resonante, seductor. Me volvió hacia él, aunque no esperaba verlo tan temprano. Su cita era a las nueve y media. Necesitaba más tiempo para prepararse.

—Buenos días. Llegas temprano —me sentí como una colegiala nerviosa y no como la brillante mujer de negocios que era. Y, de pronto, lo aborrecí por hacerla sentirse tan vulnerable.

—Tendré que llegar temprano durante algún tiempo; hay mucho que conocer y aprender.

Quiero estar al tanto de todo en el menor tiempo posible. Sé que Tsunade dijo que me tomara mi tiempo, pero yo prefiero tomar el atajo y dominar la situación lo más pronto posible.

Moví la cabeza, comprensiva. Este hombre siempre fue impaciente, le gustaba ir al fondo de las cosas directamente. En eso no había cambiado.

—Bien, pues no te entretengo.

—No me estás quitando tiempo; una de las cosas que más me ayudará será la charla directa con cada uno de los ejecutivos.

Tú llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?

Apreté los labios al mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos eran cálidos y directos, y me observaban como si lo que comentase fuera de máxima importancia para él.

Tenía la cabeza ladeada en actitud de espera. Ese traje de tres piezas de color gris oscuro le iba de maravilla con la camisa azul claro. Y la corbata azul marino acentuaba su buena presencia.

Diez años antes, la única vez que lo vi con traje fue el día de nuestra boda; el resto del tiempo llevaba vaqueros.

Ya no parecía el estudiante fogoso y lleno de ilusiones que conocí. Ahora era un hombre distinguido, triunfador, autoritario.

Medía un metro noventa centímetros, y a mi ya me molestaba su altura superior. Y su éxito. Tuve que luchar mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Él también había llegado, pero sin esfuerzo.

La mirada de Sasuke cambió a una expresión desconcertarme.

—¿Sabes?, vuelvo a lo mismo, pero me recuerdas a alguien. No sé a quién, pero hay algo…

—sasuke, he venido temprano porque necesito revisar mi correspondencia. Yo… nos reuniremos a las nueve y media como convinimos, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y me dirigió deprisa a mi escritorio.

Me temblaban las piernas y no quería que él lo notara que se me doblaban las rodillas. Lo oí retirarse mientras me desplomaba en el sillón y me agarraba con fuerza al borde del escritorio.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me las quite con impaciencia. El pasado quedaba atrás. Había que mirar adelante.

Las cosas jamás volverían a ser como fueron. Sin embargo, lo guapo que encontraba… ese antiguo deseo empezó a tomar forma, pero lo ahuyente no me permitiría caer de nuevo.

Tenía un par de horas por delante para tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo tenía enfrente deseaba gritarle: «¡Por qué me dejaste!», echarme en sus brazos y rogarle que volviera.

¿De verdad no me recordaba o su insistencia en haberme conocido antes era una manera de forzarme a que iniciara la revelación? ¿Cuántas veces debía haberse casado para no recordarme?

Por mi parte, jamás deje de pensar en él y no tuve problemas para reconocerlo en el mismo instante en que entró en la sala de reuniones. Sin embargo, parecía que él no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento en todos esos años.

Confundida, busque en los cajones de mi escritorio hasta encontrar el grueso expediente. Hinata, mi secretaria, ponía allí todas las cartas e información que no requerían de respuesta.

Sabía que en ese mismo expediente encontraría el currículum de Sasuke Uchiha, ese mismo que no tuvo oportunidad de leer antes y que indicaba que él era el candidato idóneo.

De haberlo leído antes, ¿habría podido influir en la decisión de contratarlo? ¿Quizás habría podido encontrar algo que hiciera dudar a Tsunade y hacerla rectificar su decisión? Ya era demasiado tarde para especular.

Encontré los papeles y antes de revisarlos me asome al pasillo para asegurarme de que Sasuke ya se había marchado, y empecé a leer.

Era breve, conciso. Sólo incluía los últimos diez años de experiencia, no existía ninguna relación de estudios, pero su carrera en las empresas financieras de Tokio era sobresaliente.

Cerró el expediente. Tsunade hizo una buena elección al contratar a Sasuke Uchiha. Nada de lo que hubiese dicho habría influido.

Cogí la correspondencia.

—Siento llegar tarde —Sasuke entró en el despacho con una gruesa carpeta en una mano, y libreta y bolígrafo en la otra.

Se había quitado la chaqueta, pero estar en mangas de camisa no le restaba personalidad.

Levante la cabeza y consulte el reloj de pared. Eran las nueve cincuenta.

—No importa, yo tampoco me di cuenta de la hora.

Aparte los papeles a un lado y arqueó la espalda a fin de relajar Mis músculos.

Volví los ojos hacia Sasuke y no pude evitar mi sonrojó al descubrir su mirada masculina clavada en la seda que cubría mis senos. Se enderezó de inmediato.

Sin el menor indicio de turbación al haber sido descubierto, él hizo una mueca divertida.

—¿No he venido en buen momento? —me preguntó.

—¿Para qué? —de pronto me sentí estúpida.

—Para revisar la estrategia del proyecto Raíz. ¿Para qué si no? —sus ojos brillaron insinuantes. Cogió una silla y la acercó al escritorio.

—Cualquier momento es bueno —murmuró, cogió su copia del proyecto y alejó un poco silla. Estaba demasiado cerca y no podía concentrarme. Mil preguntas golpeaban mi cerebro.

—Creo que tenías una relación muy estrecha con Sasori —dijo Sasuke sin dejar de observarme.

—Sí. Sasori era un buen hombre… se podría decir que fue mi maestro. Me enseñó muchas cosas. Lo echo de menos.

—Parece que era buen organizador, práctico y brillante.

Me relaje complacida de que él reconociera tantas cualidades en un hombre que ya no estaba entre nosotros y cuyo puesto ahora ocupaba.

Actuaba como alguien que no tenía nada que demostrar, que daba el crédito a quien se lo mereciera sin sentirse incómodo.

No, ya no era aquel estudiante impetuoso sino un hombre maduro, seguro de sí mismo, que confiaba en su capacidad. Estaba intrigada.

—Pienso que Sasori era un excelente profesional —dije tranquila.

—También Tsunade lo es. Tiene un reto importante ante sí.

Yo no seré como él, Saku… no podría. No creo que debamos empezar con falsas presunciones.

Haré las cosas de manera distinta simplemente porque soy una persona diferente. No quiero que haya malentendidos contigo o con cualquier otra persona por eso…..

—Por mi parte, no los habrá. Quizá no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que propongas, pero si es en beneficio de la compañía, pondré el cien por cien de mi parte. Sasori y yo no siempre estuvimos de acuerdo.

—¿Y los demás?

—No veas cosas donde no las hay. Sasori murió hace casi dos meses. Todos comprendimos que habría cambios.

La compañía necesita alguien que haga el trabajo y no una persona que siga los pasos de Sasori.

Sasuke sonrió y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizaron como si estuviese acostumbrado a sonreír con frecuencia. Sus dientes eran fuertes y blancos; su rostro, ligeramente bronceado.

—¿Me estás estudiando? —me preguntó, divertido.

desvie la mirada, avergonzada.

—Lo siento; especulaba acerca de tu bronceado.

Clave los ojos en el expediente. Lo último que deseaba era especular acerca de cualquier cosa referente a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Pasé todo un fin de semana en Orlando; hacía mucho calor. Se me quitará en poco tiempo. Ahora, pasemos al proyecto Raíz.

¿Qué hace exactamente tu departamento con proyectos de esta naturaleza?

Pase las dos horas siguientes revisando con Sasuke todos los aspectos de mi trabajo y aquellos de la gente que trabajaba conmigo.

Le explique cómo asesorábamos a cada compañía y cómo se manejaban las necesidades de comunicaciones en cada caso particular.

Sasuke captó con rapidez mis explicaciones e incluso le hizo una o dos sugerencias que respete.

—¿Siempre se hace una investigación directa? —me preguntó al llegar a ese punto.

—Oh, sí, es imprescindible conocer los problemas de primera mano.

No puedo basar mi criterio en lo que el director general me dice. No podría ser imparcial.

Visito todas las oficinas de la corporación para enterarme de la opinión que tienen los empleados de la compañía.

De ahí parto para la realización de comunicados y todo lo demás.

—Creo que sería beneficioso en todos los aspectos que los ejecutivos clave hicieran lo mismo.

—Todos procuramos hacerlo al principio y después realizamos una segunda visita, si es posible, para comprobar los progresos.

Esta actitud es determinante para ti como director del proyecto, quizá menos importante para Naruto o para Neji, pero todos procuramos hacer al menos una visita.

Sólo ocasionalmente surge cualquier imprevisto que nos impide trabajar así.

Sus manos masculinas jugaban con el bolígrafo mientras me escuchaba. El movimiento atrajo sin duda mi mirada.

Recordaba esas manos de largos y delgados dedos, que me daban masaje en la espalda cuando terminaba rendida después de estar pintando mi apartamento; esas manos que me curaron cariñosamente el tobillo cuando me caí patinando sobre hielo, esas manos que me acariciaron, que me llevaron al éxtasis y más allá. Desvié la mirada hacia su rostro.

Me pregunte la procedencia de la cicatriz que iba desde la raíz de Sasuke hasta el pómulo cruzando por la sien.

¿Qué la habría causado? ¿Le habría dolido mucho? me sentí tan ajena a él como aquel día en que me abandonó.

Lo recordé tan divertido, romántico, adorable. El marido perfecto… al menos eso pensé en el pasado.

«El agua sigue su curso», me dijo con firmeza y volví a clavar la mirada en los papeles.

Con el paso del tiempo, me sentí más relajada. Ahora estaba en su elemento… el trabajo que tanto amaba y ahora lo demostraba.

Era una conocedora de mi área y en todo lo relacionado con la compañía Senju. Sasuke tendría que reconocer su capacidad.

Consulte el reloj; el tiempo había pasado volando. Sasuke revisaba sus notas.

El bolígrafo golpeaba rítmica mente el paso de las hojas. Me quedó como hipnotizada. Era una costumbre que él tenía desde que estudiaban juntos.

La charla profesional la había distraído de sus pensamientos, pero de manera inconsciente ese hábito me hizo volver al pasado.

De repente, me vi transportada al pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación con vista al río cercano a la universidad.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_En el saloncito principal había luces para que pudieran leer y estudiar. Sobre la desvencijada mesa había papeles, libros y notas de Ambos._

_Allí se concentraba en el estudio hasta que, el golpeteo del bolígrafo de Sasuke me distraía y tenía que suspenderlo. Él no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que yo me aclaraba la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención._

_Entonces, él levantaba la mirada y, apenado, se disculpaba._

_—Lo siento, amor —me daba un beso y regresaba a sus estudios y dejaba de golpear el bolígrafo al menos durante otra hora._

___**fIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El golpeteo continuó. Inconscientemente, carraspee. Sasuke levantó los ojos, asombrado. Me observó, pero sentí que no me miraba, que veía más allá. ¿Acaso había recordado también?

—¿Sasuke? —inquirí con suavidad.

—Lo siento. Tuve una laguna… no importa. Creo que… ¿Te apetece ir a comer?

—No —respondí de inmediato—. Quiero decir que estoy ocupada. Además, ya tengo un compromiso —quería evitar su compañía sin ser grosera.

No deseaba que se diera cuenta de que trataba de evitarlo. «¡Demonios!, ¿por qué tuvo que venir a Senju?»

—Será en otra ocasión —recogió sus papeles y colocó la silla en su sitio—. Gracias por toda la información. Cuando tengas esas declaraciones de que me has hablado, házmelo saber. Me gustaría verlas.

—Desde luego, será mañana o el jueves.

Lo vi alejarse sintiéndome agotada, pero triunfante. ¡Lo había logrado! Pude soportar estar sentada a su lado durante dos horas manteniendo una actitud profesional.

¡Lo lograre! Podre olvidar que es mi esposo que me abandonó y voy tratarlo como a cualquier colega de trabajo.

Su relación funcionaría siempre y cuando la mantuviera en un plano profesional, y no se permitiera perder el control de sus pensamientos.

¿A qué precio? Estaba exhausta; tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fortaleza para conservar la calma.

Estaba cansada, pero satisfecha. Finalmente comprobé que podía apartar a un lado su pasado.

Me levante y me desperecé, pero baje los brazos al recordar la forma en que Sasuke me había mirado esa mañana. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa.

Se tomaría un descanso para comer, iría a ichiraku y se perdería entre los turistas, dispuesta a olvidarse de Sasuke Uchiha. Después, regresaría a trabajar más fresca.

Esa tarde, trate de concentrarme, pero me distraía a cada momento imaginando los pasos de Sasuke, adivinando adónde iba.

En dos ocasiones él pasó por delante de mi despacho, pero no se detuvo. No era que quisiera que lo hiciese, sino que siempre ocupó demasiado su atención. De pronto, el día pareció interminable.

Al salir, tenía que pasar por su oficina. No quería detenerse ni hablar, sólo escapar. Antes de pasar por su puerta, detuve el paso, tome aire y dándome valor cruce apresurada gritando un breve y fugaz buenas tardes.

Él me llamó, pero prácticamente corrí hacia mi coche. Reconocí mi cobardía, pero temía que el pasado volviese a surgir. ¿Acaso él quería darse su tiempo para hablar conmigo?

Ya no me interesaba saber por qué me dejó. No quería escuchar sus excusas. Ahora deseaba olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

Quizás él también lo deseaba. ¿Qué bien les podía hacer remover las cenizas? Nada iba a cambiar. Lo que pasó, pasó y discutirlo no ayudaría.

Aunque una voz interior le dijo: «¿No te gustaría saber por qué te dejó? ¿Qué hizo todos estos años?»

A la mañana siguiente, llegue a mi despacho y no vi a Sasuke. Él estaba allí; lo sabía por la puerta abierta y los papeles en el escritorio. Sin embargo, no lo vi. Empecé a trabajar esperando poder evitarlo todo el día.

La mañana estaba muy avanzada cuando fue a ver a Naruto por algunos gráficos que había diseñado para mí. Él como siempre quiso explorar el terreno antes de entrar de lleno en los negocios.

Estaba apoyada en el escritorio y le seguía la broma.

—Vamos, Saku, di que sí, aunque sea por esta vez —Naruto le sonreía mientras se mecía en su sillón detrás del escritorio. Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y no dejaba de sonreír mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Naruto, durante meses me has invitado y siempre te digo que no. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

Me simpatizaba como compañero, pero eso era todo. No estaba interesada en salir con él.

Él se levantó y se le acercó. Era alto, alegre y bonachón. Lo compare con Sasuke y no encontró en Naruto la misma magia que con Sasuke.

—Te abrumaré con mi pasión. Llegará el momento en que me ruegues que salgamos juntos y que no me aleje de ti —dijo en tono de broma.

Me reí con ganas.

—Necio, tu pasión será en vano. La respuesta…

Oyeron un carraspeo. Desconcertados, los dos se volvieron con expresión culpable hacia la puerta.

Me quedó helada al descubrir a Sasuke. La sonrisa desapareció de mis labios y, desfallecida, me apoyó en el borde del escritorio. ¿Qué estaría pensando al descubrir esa escena?

—Espero no interrumpir —dijo indiferente, pero con mirada severa.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—En absoluto. Quizás puedas ayudarme en tu calidad de director de planificación. Estoy tratando de que esta joven sin corazón me acompañe al partido de los Patriots el próximo fin de semana, pero se niega. ¿Debo cambiar de estrategia?

—¿No te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó Sasuke en tono ligero, al tiempo que terminaba de entrar en la oficina sin quitarme la vista de encima

—No me gustan los jóvenes aprovechados que utilizan el chantaje —la chica se irguió de nuevo.

Tal vez cometí un error, ahora estaba cercada por esos hombres; sin embargo, toda su atención, sus nervios, respondían a Sasuke.

—¿Chantaje? —Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—En absoluto —se defendió Naruto—. Sólo la abrumo con mis encantos. Para ser sincero, está a punto de caer rendida a mis pies.

Percibí la ligera loción de Sasuke; seguía usando la misma que antes.

La hizo recordar aquellos momentos de amor… le encantaba apoyar la mejilla en su hombro y dibujar sus facciones con la punta del dedo y después su pecho, logrando acelerar su respiración…

Parpadee. Esos pensamientos resultaban peligrosos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó Sasuke, preocupado.

—Por supuesto — me volvió hacia Naruto—.

Ya lo intenté una vez, ¿recuerdas? y no funcionó. Tengo mucho trabajo, Naruto; ¿has terminado de diseñar el gráfico de Montgomery?

—Te lo entrego a mediodía.

estuve de acuerdo e iba a salir, pero Sasuke me lo impidió diciéndome.

—Es a ti a quien buscaba.

Sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago y palideciendo ligeramente, abrí mucho los ojos. Deseó escapar.

—Tsunade dijo que eres la indicada para ponerme al tanto del asunto Kurama. Parece que tendremos que ir a verlos antes que la Comisión de Seguridad e Intercambio.

—¡Otra vez no! Dios, estuve con ellos varias semanas —se quejó—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Te veré en tu despacho dentro de un par de minutos para decirte todo lo que sé.

—Está bien —Me dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir me volví para despedirme de Naruto con una sonrisa—. Gracias de todas formas; ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, tal vez la próxima vez tenga más suerte.

—Eres demasiado persistente —le sonreí evitando la mirada de Sasuke y salí, pero en el pasillo todavía alcance a escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke

.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con que lo había intentado y no funcionó?

Ya no pudo oír la respuesta de Naruto, pero la adivinó. En la oficina se sabía que era madre soltera, que no tenía marido.

Probablemente todos sabían también que tampoco aceptaba invitaciones. No era un secreto, aunque a no me gustara hablar de ello. Ahora Sasuke lo sabría. ¿Le importaría? ¿Se sentiría culpable o preferiría ignorar la razón?

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Sasuke y ella decidiéramos abrir las viejas heridas? sentía una tremenda curiosidad.

¿Qué habría hecho todos esos años? ¿Por qué regresó a Tokio? ¿Le interesaría saber lo que fue de ella, o su relación significó tan poco en su vida que ni siquiera le importaría saber cómo la trataron esos años? Le dolió el corazón.

—Veamos el asunto Kurama —Sasuke se asomó por la puerta.

Levante la mirada del informe que intentaba leer y repentinamente desee que él entrara, cerrara la puerta y me tomara entre sus brazos suplicando que le diera otra oportunidad.

Desee que implorase su perdón por abandonarla tanto tiempo, pre tendiéndole devoción eterna si olvidaba el pasado.

¿Lo haría yo? ¿Me atrevería a volver a vivir esa inseguridad? No podía volver a creer en él. Que él cambiara de repente y regresara a su lado era un sueño feliz, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Sasuke era un hombre inestable, y ahora yo tenía los pies en la tierra y no daría cabida a esas locas fantasías.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke de nuevo.

Parpadee. Él me miraba con una expresión curiosa… pero no amorosa ni apasionada.

—El caso Kurama, has dicho que podría haber problemas con él — ignore su pregunta.

—Según Tsunade, recibió una carta esta mañana solicitando asesoría para las auditorías con la SEC. Me pidió que hablara contigo… tú estuviste en las reuniones anteriores.

—Sí, y pensé que ya no sería necesaria nuestra intervención.

La SEC está investigando un posible fraude en la oferta que AOH hizo a Kurama. Teníamos información que apoyaba a Kurama, así que fuimos llamados a testificar.

—Tú estabas en Washington cuando vine a entrevistarme. Ésa fue la razón por la que no nos conocimos hasta el día en que empecé —se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, yo participé en las auditorías. Sabía que estaban entrevistando a alguien, pero no me fue posible regresar —se mordió el labio inferior. Fue una tontería no afrontar el hecho de que alguien debía ocupar el puesto de Sasori.

Sí, Sasori se había ido y yo debí asumirlo como algo irreversible.

Pero, de haberlo hecho, ¿habría modificado algo? ¿Habría podido alterar la decisión final? ¿Qué podía haber objetado? Los antecedentes del candidato eran impresionantes y su experiencia la idónea para el puesto.

—Parece que tendremos que regresar a Washington, al menos un par de días.

—¿Nosotros? La última vez fui sola. Manejé bien el problema.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No pretendo desplazarte. Tsunade cree que será beneficioso para el proyecto que vaya yo también. Tú seguirás siendo el portavoz… la portavoz.

—No tienes que corregir tu forma de hablar, no soy susceptible —replique, preocupada ante la perspectiva de ese viaje juntos.

—Ya que perdimos aquella entrevista,

¿qué tal si te doy una oportunidad?

¿Te parecería que cenáramos el viernes? —me preguntó Sasuke, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Negando con la cabeza automáticamente, empeze…

—Lo siento…

—Ya sé… estás ocupada. Eres la persona más ocupada que he conocido últimamente.

¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar a que tengas un espacio en tu agenda?

—Saku, el señor Ibiki está en la línea tres. Es la segunda vez que llama esta mañana, dice que le urge hablar contigo —se oyó la voz de Hinata por el intercomunicador.

Agradecida, levante el auricular.

—Después me darás tu respuesta —Sasuke sonrió sarcástico demostrando que se daba cuenta de mis tácticas dilatorias y de la llamada salvadora.

supe que tarde o temprano tendría que responderle.

Tendría que enfrentarse a él y decirle por qué no quería verlo fuera de la oficina. Pero pospondría el momento todo lo que pudiese. No me gustaban los enfrentamientos embarazosos.

* * *

hola algo de tardanza ya se estaba algo ocupada con la uni y cn otro fic q ya termino :( pero empezamos a actualizar este pronto subo el otro cap se les quiere

**Review - Favorite - Follow En Fiin lo q quieran**


End file.
